The talent show
by Star wars makeover
Summary: Kat getting bored, Kimberlys visiting, Tommy tries to kill himself with a blender while Jason wants to kill everyone in florida. Rockys gonna get sick and Adams gonna saw Tanya in half. Trini and Zack are conspiring against kim and Tommys hard to wake up.
1. Kimberly and Trini

**So peoples, this is like my 50th story**

Rocky: this story has been sitting on the computer for months you know

Kimberly: so what's this story about?

'**I'm not going to tell, that'd spoil it!**

Kimberly: I'm sure

Tommy: give it up

Kat: Muahahahahahaha

Adam: slowly edging away from Kat

Jason: ignore the evil girl

**DISCLAIMER, ANYONE**

Kira: Star wars makeover does NOT own power rangers however much she pretends she is one because she is only the silly little girl of 13. Isn't she cute?

**Big Bully…_mutters angrily_**

Kira: awwww\

* * *

**The Talent Show**

**Chapter 1: Kimberly and Trini **

"So Kat, what are you gonna do for the talent show" Adam asked her and she grinned at him.

"Piss Tommy off by singing a love song to Jason" Kat replied evilly.

"But isn't that mean?" Adam stared at her.

"Meh, Tommy's getting boring, his minds always on him and Kimberly making out in a tree"

"No, now his mind is on how to get Kimberly back" Adam corrected her.

"Same thing" Kat walked off while Tommy entered the music room.

"Adam, there's a letter for you from…Florida" Tommy's voice sounded strained.  
"It's from Kimberly" said Rocky's voice cheerfully as he entered behind Tommy. Tommy glared at him as Adam grabbed the letter. He ripped it open and read it out loud.

**Dear Adam**

**Please read this letter in private, make sure Tommy is not in hearing distance.**

"Meh" Adam kept reading in front of Tommy.

**Adam, I will find out if Tommy is reading this. I will be invited to his funeral.**

**I know that Tommy is listening to this letter! MAKE HIM LEAVE! **

Adam looked at Tommy and shrugged "Meh"

**I'm coming to town to see you guys perform. It'll be hilarious, I don't wanna miss it.**

**Take the sharp horrible knife away from Tommy. I don't want him dead, though it would be nice.**

**JOKING**

**Anyhow, I broke up with the boyfriend I left Tommy for two days after I sent the letter.**

**HE TRIED TO RAPE ME!**

**Renee is making me (by threatening to bodily harm me) tell one of you and I have no**

**Idea where Mr. Scott has disappeared to. Actually he just won't talk to me. **

'Someone tried to rape her" Tommy exploded and Rocky grabbed Tommy before he escaped.  
"We don't need every man in Florida dead, so listen to the rest of the nice girl's letter"

Adam started to read again.

**I hate you Adam, Tommy is listening to this letter. I know he is. I can basically see him **

**In jeans and a red t-shirt! His hair is up…I hope**

Tommy looked at his clothes in astonishment "how does she always do that?"

**Tommy, I will tell you how I always do that. I am magic. That should answer all**

**Your questions. I hope it does anyway.**

**Adam, I'll be out there by Saturday and please give this letter to Jason when you're**

**Finished and get ready for bodily harm when I get proof that Tommy has been listening**

**Love from**

_**Kimberly Ann Hart**_

**P.S. Adam, do not, I repeat do not let Tommy get to Ernie's blender. **

"She's magic, now where's Ernie's blender" Tommy started for the door but Rocky grabbed him again.

"No, Ernie doesn't want his smoothies tasting like blood…neither do I" Rocky shivered.

"You'll drink them anyway" Tommy argued and Adam stepped in.

"Ernie likes his blender, a lot…so leave it alone"

"What it I don't want to, actually, I'll bring Jason the letter" Tommy snatched the letter from Adam's hands and ran off before Adam and Rocky could even blink. He rammed into Kat in the door, she was carrying another letter.

'Tommy, I was coming to see you, a letter for you" Kat didn't get a chance to finish. Tommy snatched it from her and continued to run.

"Adam, what was that about/" Kat stared after Tommy.

"We have to go make sure he doesn't kill himself" Rocky and Adam ran leaving a confused girl in the music room.

Tommy finally stopped because he wanted to read the other letter. As soon as Adam and Rocky reached him he began to read out loud.

**Dear Tommy**

**Kimberly and I are writing this letter together**

**Get lost Kim, no leave that in there**

**Stuff Zordon, making us write everything we say**

"Is everyone on this but me" Tommy sounded furious.

"I have no idea what's going on either" Rocky admitted and Tommy continued to read.

**Zack and I are going out and I am incredibly**

**Sad to say that Kimberly is a single woman.**

**She wants a boyfriend**

_**NO I DON'T**_

**Sure Kim, back to the letter now**

**She wants to go out with you Tommy**

_**THAT'S A LIE, I"LL TELL ZACK YOU**_

_**WANNA GO OUT WITH JASON**_

**Kim, you're lying to yourself**

_**No I'm not; he's going out with Kat anyway**_

_**SO THERE!**_

**Kim, you're lying to yourself now can**

**We please get back to the letter.**

_**We are on the letter, Zordon's magic pens**_

**_Are making sure of that  
_Damn Zordon, stupid pens**

**Tommy, Kimberly's pining for you**

**Since she broke up with you**

"Yea, sure" Tommy sounded sarcastic.

"Zordon has magical pens" Adam sounded amazed.

"Yea, he made me and Jason use them to write a note to Kimberly once, guess he's returning the favor" shrugged Tommy. He continued reading.

_**TRINI, THERE WILL BE A DENT  
IN THE WALL, THE SHAPE OF  
YOUR HEAD IF YOU ARE  
NOT DAMN GOD CAREFUL**_

**Sure Kimmie, sure**

**Tommy, we're both coming**

**Down for the show, Kat's **

**Gonna give you a surprise**

_**Trini, don't say it, it'll spoil**_

_**Tommy's…um…surprise**_

_**LOVE YA  
Kimberly Ann Hart**_

**Trini Lauren Kwan**

_**P.S. Seeya guys soon, Adam and Rocky**_

_**Cya to and tell the others that**_

**P.S.S. don't ask how we know you're listening**

**We just do **

"Ok, so Trini's going out with Zack…" Tommy sounded genuinely shocked.

"Hey guys what's up" Jason came up behind Tommy and plucked both letters from his grasp. He quickly read through them both "They're coming up for the show and Kimberly got raped, oh joy, now where's a knife that can do bodily harm to every man in Florida?"

'No that's my job" argued Tommy and Adam stepped in.

"It's not any of your jobs"

Suddenly a six-tone beeped at Tommy sighed as he looked up above him. A slobber of drool suddenly fell on his hair.

"Eew, what's with their monsters these days" Kat came running up to them looking in disgust at Tommy's hair. Tommy whipped off the stuff that wasn't permanently stuck for the time-being.

Soon the monster was defeated and they could get back to talking. Tommy and Jason were going to be doing martial arts fight, Adam was going to do some magic tricks with Tanya, Rocky was going to do an all-by-yourself all-you-can-eat show and Kat was going to be singing that love song but only Rocky and Adam knew that. They all went separate ways to practice.

**Jason and Tommy**

"You punch me in the gut and I'll…"  
"Cut it out Jase, we'll never manage to follow that routine; we'll just do a sparring match on stage. Ok?" Tommy grumbled and Jason willingly agreed.

"Yea, it's a lot less complicated"

**Adam and Tanya**

"Where are we going to get the magic equipment from?" demanded Tanya and Adam grinned.

"Zordon could probably whip something up!"  
"It'll better not do me or you any harm or else" she threatened hiding a smile

"Arg, don't worry, I'll be careful"

**Rocky and Kat  
**Rocky sat there as Kat flipped through song books.

"Aren't you going to practice" Kat demanded and Rocky shrugged.

"I don't need to, I've already done my eating today and I can't find anymore food"

"Oh, alright then, how about 'we belong together?"

"I don't know" Rocky shrugged and Kat sighed giving in.

"Fine, just sit there staring and being no help whatsoever"

"I will" Kat groaned and went to sit at another empty table. She didn't like it how Rocky kept staring at her.

**Kimberly, Trini and Zack**

"I am not ready for this" complained Kimberly "how could you write that's stuff?"

"Meh, it was funny and it's true, you miss him!"

"NO I DON'T!"

"Kimberly, calm down" Zack guided her to the gate their plane was taking off at.

* * *

**YAY, the end of chapter 1**

Kimberly: yawns isn't that amazing…

**Yes, it is**

Kimberly: Whatever

Kira: awwww, she's so sweet when she's excited, awwww

**You're mean**

Conner: I know, I've still got bruises from when she attacked me…

**Keep her away from me**

Trent: please review and she won't go off and cry like she did three days ago

**I had a reason, my Ipod, my wallet, my phone, my blazer and my math homework was stolen right out of my locker**

Jason: poor Rachel

**Its star wars makeover to you buddy**

Jason: that's a lesson for you; make sure your locker is LOCKED

**MY LOCKER WAS SHUT YOU MEANIE **

Jason: ignores

Trent: like I said before, review or else we'll have a bit of water works over here

**Shut up, that's mean, you'd cry to**

Trent: I have enough sense to make SURE my lock is SHUTTIGHT

**But…but I'm sure I locked it properly and now I don't have any math homework to give in on Monday**

Jason: You'll only have to stay after school for an hour or 2 because that would be your 3rd auto mark in a cycle

**ARG**

**Rach- **

**(I have started to use my computer signature, I hate being called star wars makeover by everyone on fan fiction, I don't even like star wars. It was the first name that popped into my head. I cant change it now unless I want all my stories deleted. :P)**


	2. Throwing stones

**YAY, I'm back with chapter 2**

Tommy: you haven't done your homework again

**ARG, I DON'T CARE, I AM NOT DOING 200 MATH PROBLEMS AGAIN! I'VE GOT A GOOD EXCUSE  
**Jason: Mr. B won't care; he's a tight-ass teacher!

Rocky: Yea, he'll still give you detention!

**But…awwww, I hate Mr. B**

Kira: he's not as bad as Dr O

Tommy: What was that?

Ethan: she said nothing

**DISCLAIMER PLEASE KIRA**

Trent: Hold on…why is Kira the disclaimer person?

**Because she did the disclaimer last time**

Kira: Rachel (star wars makeover) does not own power rangers, telletubbies, the Simpson's, the hooly doolies, playschool, family guy, Dora the explorer…

**We've got the point, I don't wanna own the hooly doolies and I don't like them!  
**Trini: then why do you always watch them after school

**Shut up, you're all a bunch of meanies

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: throwing stones**

Tommy was woken up by someone throwing stones at his window. Looking out of it, he saw Jason calmly in a tree, smirking. Tommy groaned, the stone throwing was completely unnecessary. Tommy might be hard to wake up but Jason didn't have to resort to chucking stuff.

Tommy dressed hurriedly and raced outside to yell and chuck stones at Jason. That resorted in Jason falling out of the tree.

"OWW"

'Serves you right" mumbled Tommy sleepily "what do you want?"  
"Kimberly's plane arrives in half an hour and the rest are waiting for you in the car. I didn't think it would take an hour-and-a-half to wake you up but anyway, you're awake now"

"Yea, thanks to you, I didn't get to sleep until 4 in the morning"

"You slept for two hours, good because like I warned you, her plane gets in at 6:30"

"Grr"

"Let's go"

* * *

**Kimberly, Trini and Zack**

"Where are they" Trini fumed glancing around.

"I don't know Tommy's always late" Zack said dismissively and Kimberly sighed.

"They're not here, let's go back now"

"Kimberly…no!"

"Why not? They obviously don't wanna see us!"

"No Kimberly, the plane got here early and Tommy is probably still sleeping" Trini said.

"Grr…" Kimberly growled "I thought you were my friends"

"We are, that's why you're gonna get back together with Tommy" Trini said dismissively.

"WHAT!" Kimberly yelped and a pair of arms circled her waist "AHH" she spiraled around and kicked "Tommy" to the ground.

"What did I do" Tommy asked and Kimberly looked at the floor to see Jason.

"Uh…I have to go now" Kimberly said but without thinking Tommy grabbed her arm.

"Not so fast beautiful" he said and than paused, his eyes widening in horror.

"Did I just?" he turned to a smirking Trini who had helped Jason up and Zack's arms were now encircled around her waist.

"Yep" Jason said with a definite tone of teasing.

"Uh, I'm needed back home, I forgot" Tommy was saved the trouble of inventing an object he had forgotten by Kimberly.

"YOU!" she slapped him. A stinging burn spread across his face.

"KIMBERLY" Trini yelled dislodging herself from Zack to glare at Kimberly "you do not slap Tommy, no slappy the Tommy."

"Who cares, Kat's gonna slap me anyway for what I just stupidly did"

"I know" Zack said as Kat walked up to Tommy and her hand rose.

"OW"

* * *

**Chapter 2 is done**

Tommy: Why do I get slapped twice?"

Kira: because she's mean

Jason: This is extremely short compared to the first chapter

**Well...my NEW ipod got stolen! **

jason: thats why you dont take ipods to school

**IT GOT STOLEN FROM MY POCKET!**


	3. because I CAN

**Hello peoples**

Rocky: uh…hi

Jack: has anyone seen Syd

Kira: COME BACK HERE CONNER

Conner: KIRA, I'M SORRY! DON'T KILL ME

Ethan: he just stepped on Kira's guitar

**Oh, um…Kira…before you kill Conner can you do the disclaimer or will Trent have to do it**

Kira: NO, I'LL DO IT, Star wars makeover does not own power rangers and I unfortunately don't own Conner so I can't type him up a painful death, I have to do it by hand.  
_Conner runs away screaming as Kira chases him with her blaster in one hand and a random ankh in the other

* * *

_

**Chapter 3: **Because I CAN

Tommy opened his eyes in shock. Jason was cowering away from Kat with a bruise mark on his cheek.

"What did ya do that for" Jason demanded angrily.

"I don't know" Kat smiled angelically. Kimberly started to laugh for the first time in days then she looked at Tommy and smiled angelically at him.

"You got raped?" Tommy was in shock and Kimberly's grin widened.

"Where's Adam?" she asked innocently. Adam gave a squeak and hid behind Rocky as Kimberly charged after him, with a pair of scissors she had stolen from Jason's pocket.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I'M SORRY" Adam screeched as Kimberly kept prodding him in places he was ticklish. He was squirming on the floor, tears of mirth flowing down his cheeks. He was really ticklish it seemed. '

"Kimberly, I think you've punished him enough" Tommy grabbed Kimberly's arm and pulled her away from Adam.

Trini burst out laughing a second later and everyone turned to her. She was pointing at Jason and laughing her head off.

Jason was still on the ground but this time he was not cowering away from Kat, he was looking at her with the weirdest expression on his face. He looked…Tommy couldn't explain how he looked so for some reason, like Trini he burst out laughing.

* * *

**Tommy and Jason and Kimberly**

"I'm so bored, everyone is out practicing and Trini and Kimberly have dragged Zack shopping with them" groaned Jason.

"It's better to be bored than go shopping with Kimberly" Tommy told him "but if you want to"

"No! I love being bored" Jason said quickly and they both started laughing.

"Hey guys" Kimberly entered the youth center and came up to them "Zack and Trini went off to say hi to Kat and Rocky"

"Hey" Jason replied and she pulled out a chair at that table, next to Tommy.

"So hows all the pr stuff been" Kimberly asked glancing around.

"Oh it's been excellent. I got a huge amount of drool in my hair from one of the monsters" Tommy growled and Kimberly smirked.  
"Aww, you poor thing" she patted his head. Tommy growled jokingly at her.

"I'll leave you two alone" Jason quickly ran off to the mats. Suddenly there was an awkward silence between Tommy and Kimberly. After about 1 minute Kimberly spoke.

"Tommy, this might sound weird but would you take me up to the power chamber. I've been dying to see it" she asked.

"Uh, sure" Tommy and Kimberly stood up and left the room. Jason grinned as he saw Tommy basically holding Kimberly's hand.

* * *

**Kat, Rocky, Trini and Zack **

"So, have you enjoyed Switzerland?" asked Kat watching Rocky and Zack gobble up as much food as they could.

"Immensely but only because I'm not in the same classes as Zack. He may be my boyfriend but he's still annoying" Trini answered. Both girls were looking through song books and Trini smiled.

"I think I've found the perfect song"

"Show me" Trini slid the book over to Kat's side and Kat grinned.

"It's perfect.

Kat and Trini were both able to picture Tommy's face and they started laughing. Both boys turned to stare at the girls.

"What happened" demanded Zack and Trini grinned.

"We found the perfect love song for Jason!"

"Cool, speaking about love, what about Tommy and Kimberly" Kat said suddenly and everyone was quite thinking.

"We'll just get them back together somehow" Zack shrugged "I don't really care"

"We've got to have an idea how!" Trini exclaimed "and I think I've got it" they all leaned closer to eachother as Kimberly laid down the plan.

"Perfect" the other 3 said in unison.

* * *

**Tanya and Adam**

"I'm sort of bored" Adam said and Tanya sighed.

"You're always bored Adam"

"Fine, hey…is that" Adam looked out the window, his eyes wide.

"Tommy and Kimberly" Tanya breathed. Tommy and Kimberly were walking towards the exit to Angel Grove and towards the command center but they were alone and they seemed to be talking happily to eachother.

"Yes, we have to tell the others" Tanya and Adam rushed out of the room, in search for the others.

* * *

**Tommy and Kimberly**

"So, there's been a lot of things going on lately" Kimberly observed after listening to Tommy's downplay of everything that happened after she left.

"Yea, there has, the team was never the same without you" Tommy said and Kimberly punched him playfully

"Kat was a good replacement!"

"But she was never you. You had your own little spark that made the team a good team. We've been falling apart" Tommy suddenly tickled her "and payback for what you did to poor Jason"

Kimberly stared at him "I'm not ticklish Tommy"

"Damn"

Kimberly looked up into his eyes and smiled "I've missed taking you on shopping sprees with me. Maybe later today we could go to the mall" Tommy stepped away from her quickly.

"No, end of story, wrong number, I WONT!" Kimberly laughed evilly

"You will if I say you will buster"

"NO! NOT THE SHOPPING!"

* * *

**YAY, THATS FINISHED  
**Kira: Oh joy

**Whats wrong with you, i'm finishing my stories**

Kira: your making them mostly about MMPR now not about DT

**All the DT ideas have been taken! **

Kira: whatever


	4. Jumping ideas

**I have been prodded and poked by Vampire Wizard (not literally) to complete this story so here I am **

Kira: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Conner: Huh

Kira: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Ethan: Kira, you're scaring us

Kira: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**She's been eating my evil laugh pellets. Kira…they're meant to be for me so I can do an evil laugh**

Kira: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Someone do the disclaimer please**

Kira: Muaha Star Muaha wars makeover does Muahaha not own Muahaha power MUAHAHAHAHAHA rangers

**Ok…Ethan, do a translation**

Ethan: Star wars makeover does not own power rangers

Conner: I think Kira did a better job

Ethan: WHAT!

Conner: It's called sarcasm dude

Ethan: Oh…right

* * *

**Chapter 4: This is it**

"It's a long hike Kim, we could take Billy's radbug if you wanted" Tommy offered but Kimberly shook her head.

"Nope, walking's fine" Kimberly insisted smiling "I need exercise for gymnastics"

"Ha-ha" Tommy said "what makes you think I'm letting you go back?"

"What?" Kimberly stopped looking up at him and Tommy repeated his sentence "Tommy, you can't stop me"

"Do your parents know yet" Tommy asked innocently but Kimberly caught the drift.

"That's blackmail"

"I know"

"If you do I will make you come with me on every shopping trip I go on and buy more than necessary"

"Kimmie…that's normal for you" Tommy smirked.

"Damn"

"Muahaha" Tommy let out a purely wicked laugh. Kimberly shivered.

"Still have that evil laugh I see" she joked "you'd be a really good evil ranger"

"Been there, done that…"

"Shuttup"

"Fine"

* * *

**Everyone else**

"I officially am shocked" Trini admitted after hearing Tanya tell her about Tommy and Kimberly. Jason grinned.

"It's so obvious they still like each other" Jason smirked.

"Defiantly" Rocky agreed and Kat had a sudden inspiration.

"Let's all have a sleepover at my place tonight" Kat grinned "I've got an excellent idea"

"Tell" Kat explained and they grinned but Trini was the first person to notice something bad about it.

"What about poor Rocky?"

"Why does Rocky have to be the one?" asked Jason and Trini sighed.  
"You and Kat…Me and Zack…Tanya and Adam…Tommy and Kim…Rocky and who?" she explained slowly.

"Billy" Adam pointed out.

"What, you all have girls and I'm stuck with Billy?"

"Uh…hi guys" said a nervous voice and everyone looked up to see Aisha standing there.

"Aisha" Rocky sprung up and hugged her before backing down, blushing.

"What are you doing here" squealed Kat and Aisha grinned.

"Mum made me come back because they didn't need me any more in Africa"

"Cool" Trini said and Jason coughed to gain attention.

"So Rocky's with Aisha but what about Billy?"

"Billy…Billy…I know" Kat grinned and told them.

"Now we only need Billy to agree"

* * *

**Hehe…that's done.**

Kira: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
Conner: any way to stop Kira laughing?

**It'll wear off in about an hour.**

Conner: Oh great

**SPOILER: There's a battle next chapter**

Trini: arg


	5. HI!

**This is the battle chapter**

Kira: you told them that last chapter

Conner: atta girl Kira

Kira: What?

Conner: I have no idea what came over me

Kira: that is obvious…maybe you're becoming as hopeless as Rachel

**Why are you my favorite again?**

Joel: I should be your favorite

**No…I don't like you**

Joel: Why not?

Kira: SCRAM! I'm her favorite so LIVE WITH IT

…**Now I know WHY you're my favorite**

Kira: Anyone else trying to take my position…wimps

**Kira, stop being so dramatic…disclaimer**

Kira: Rachel does not own power rangers

**Open wide, come inside, its playschool**

Kira: Why do you have your own t.v again?

**Alex gave me his when he went to uni, cause he got a new one there**

Kira: and you have a computer?

**Laptop **

Kira: Whatever

* * *

**Chapter 5: HI! (A.N. couldnt think ofa name) **

Tommy's communicator started to beep and sighing, he raised it to his mouth.

"Tommy here" Kimberly was shuffling her feet, looking a little awkward. Tommy noticed that and looked at her confused while she pointedly turned away.

"Hey Tommy"

"Oh, hey Kat" Kimberly's face darkened as she kicked the ground. Tommy failed to notice and continued to talk cheerfully, basically forgetting Kimberly was there. She heard them talking and tears prickled in her eyes. He was so happy and she was ruining it.

"I gotta go" she walked off leaving Tommy to chat to the pink ranger. He didn't even notice she was gone until he looked around.

"Uh…Kim?" he didn't understand. One moment they had been talking with them and the next…she was just gone "Meh"

* * *

**Everyone but Kim and Tommy (too lazy to write the names)**

"Tommy's coming for the sleepover" Kat looked smug and everyone grinned at her.

"Now we only need to get Kim and Billy to agree!"

"Agree to what?" Billy pulled a seat out next to them and they laid down the plan "I'm not sure"

"PLEASE" begged Kat, basically getting on her knees and looking at him pitifully.

"B-but that's mean" his resolve was weakening and Trini could see it only too well.

"Billy, come here" she motioned to him, Zack watching them both carefully. Trini motioned for Billy to lean down and when their faces were almost together she quickly pecked him on the cheek. With Zack trying to suppress his rage, Billy blushing red, Trini looking at Billy pitifully joined by Kat and everyone else laughing, no-one noticed Kimberly slipping into the youth center.

"So Billy…will you do it?" Trini begged and Billy still shook his head.

"I cannot comply with this order Trini"

"Please" Kat big blue eyes looked into Billy's blue orbs pleadingly.

"Okay-okay" Billy looked a little upset with the attention Zack and Jason's (future) girlfriends were giving him. They were gonna kill him.

Suddenly a 6-tone beeped all around them, startling Kimberly and making her jump back into Bulk "s-sorry Bulk"

"Kimberly?"

"Uh, yea…please let go of me" without waiting for an answer she turned away from him and ran out the door. She looked up to see a giant Goldar "Oh yay"

* * *

Suddenly 6 colored blurs bounced over to the monster. She counted each of them off. 

Red, Tommy…Jason, Gold…Adam, green…Tanya, yellow…Kat, pink…Rocky, blue…each one accounted for. The summoned the zords and she watched from the side-lines sadly. She jumped as someone put a hand on her shoulder. Aisha smiled at her and Kimberly mouth opened in surprise before hugging the former yellow ranger. She grinned as she saw Trini, Zack and Billy behind her as well. She wasn't the only one suffering. She turned back to the battle and felt Aisha's grip tighten on her shoulder. The blue ranger had just been thrown out of his zord and into a tree. Kimberly giggled; it was so obvious about Aisha's crush. Bluey just jumped back up, shook his legs a bit to make sure they weren't broken and started to kick Goldar's metal foot since he couldn't reach his zord. Between kicks, he hopped up and down on the foot he was not kicking with, holding the foot he was kicking with.

"He's such an idiot" a smile showed on Aisha's face as Rocky let loose some maniacal laughter and began poking Goldar with a blaster. Kimberly nodded; she didn't understand how he had become blue when Billy was a genius.

"What's he doing" Trini demanded leaning forward and Kimberly's eyes widened. Rocky was doing a very bad impression of break dancing. Kimberly had to stuff her fist in her mouth to keep herself from shouting with laughter. Inside the zord, everyone was laughing anyway.

Tommy's eyes were fixed on Rocky's body and he was randomly saying stuff like 'stupid Rocky' and 'he doesn't know how to break dance'. Kat was still trying to focus on Goldar but couldn't contain her laughter and eventually gave up on the fight. Jason was already on the floor rolling around and Adam was eating popcorn. The only one paying full attention to Goldar was Tanya. She was sitting in Tommy's leadership spot and controlling the megazord. She glared at everyone and everyone finally got into their seats. Tommy took Tanya's and Jason occupied Rocky's seat

"You are such idiots" Tanya groaned and they all looked at the dash board, like little kids who were getting told off for eating another cookie when they were told not to.

* * *

**That's done**

Kira: you have a habit of saying that at the end of every chapter

**My bad**

Kira: are you ok Conner?

Conner: No, Trent's trying to kill me!

Kira: Why?

Conner: Because I accidentally said he was stupid

Trent: DIE CONNER!

**Trent, I thought you were responsible**

Trent: He's twisting what he said

Kira: What did he really say?

Trent: he said that I wasn't fit to be a white ranger

Kira: you said he wasn't fit to be red 3 days ago

Trent: that's beside the point.

Tommy: Trent, get your hands off Conner's neck

Trent: They're not on Conner's neck…they're AROUND Conner's neck, I can break it when I want

Conner: You're in for it

_Conner and Trent resemble a ball a Looney toon dust that you see when people fight_

**Ok…please stop**

Kat: ok…guys, stop fighting

Trini: let me handle this

Kat: Uh…ok

Trini: STOP!

_Conner and Trent stop fighting, cowering away from Trini with panicked expressions_

Trini: I told you I would do it


	6. i just love the name bit

**Okay…I'm stuck…I have no new ideas 4 like half of my stories…**

Kira: wing it

**But I'm a sucky writer…I can't wing it**

Kira: You've been winging it since you started

**You make me feel better**

Kira: and you're crazy

**Disclaimer**

Conner: Why do you do the disclaimer every chapter…they've gotten the point that you don't own power rangers

**I might start owning it halfway through**

Ethan: Not likely

**I'm allowed to dream**

Kira: Rachel does not own power rangers.

Tommy: It's my job to boss around the kids

* * *

**Chapter 6: You stole my moves… **

"YOU CANT DANCE" Zack was furious glaring at a grinning Rocky.

"But I can try…"

"It's my job" Zack looked a little let down as he stared at Rocky "You weren't hired to steal my moves"

"Aww" the girls chorused and Zack glared at them.

"Go sit on your boyfriends laps!"

Kat headed to Jason and Trini headed to Billy. Kimberly stood there, still smirking. Jason had no idea what was going on, Tommy was jealous and Zack was fuming at Billy, Rocky, Trini and about everyone else that walked the planet. Billy was getting scared of the looks Zack gave him and Jason was really uncomfortable with Kat sitting on his lap.

"Kat" Tommy suddenly exploded glaring at her and Kat shrugged, her head nesting on a very nervous Jason's chest.

"I didn't mean it Trini" Zack whined horror-stricken "you can't dump me for Billy"

"I'm not but you don't have a very comfy lap…you've got too much muscles.

"That's unfair" Zack looked heart-broken.

"Cant you live without me?"

"No, you're smarter than me"  
"That reminds me of a joke" Kimberly suddenly exploded and the youth center fell silent and then burst into song.

"A joke, a joke, a joke, a joke…a funny joke no doubt

A joke, a joke, a joke, a joke…tell it nice and loud"

"Practicing for the talent quest" Tommy snorted and Kimberly nodded a little put-off.

"There were 3 men that caught a mermaid and the mermaid promised that if they let her go, she'd grant them each one wish. They decided it was a good idea and let the mermaid go. The first man wished to be a hundred times smarter, he got that wish. The 2nd one wished to be a thousand times smarter, he got that wish. The last one wished to be a million times smarter and the mermaid finally spoke again. 'Are you sure?' she asked 'you may not like it' but the man was all for it…and he became a woman…"

There was female laughing all around her as the boys glared at her.

"Hey" they chorused "you're not that smart" Kimberly raised her eyebrows at them and everyone but her friends muttered and turned back to whatever they were doing.

"That was funny" Trini laughed and Kat suddenly remembered.

"Hey, will everyone be at the sleepover tonight?"

"What sleepover?" Kimberly asked amid the choruses of 'yes's'

"The one at my place" Kat then turned away from her.

"Oh" Kimberly obviously wasn't invited.

"So, all of you need to bring a sleeping bag and snack food"

"I'll be going" Kimberly said and slipped out the door. Tommy finally noticed that she wasn't there and looked at the others.

"Where's Kimberly?"

"Hey, I didn't even get to ask if she'd come!" Kat looked affronted "It's rude leaving like that!"  
"I'm gonna go look for her" Tommy walked out of the youth center and started his search for Kimberly.

* * *

**Bulk and Skull**

"Hey Skull, the blue rangers really stupid" Bulk looked ecstatic at his observation "we should look for someone really stupid"

'And someone that can dance" Skull pointed out and they both thought of the blue ranger at the same time.

'Zack"

"Do you really think" Skull continued and Bulk shrugged.

"I don't know…maybe…"

"Lets got ask him"

They soon got to the youth center and walked up to Zack as he sparred with Jason

"Are you the blue ranger" both boys turned to the punks.

"Huh"

"Not you geek" Bulk said to Jason. "I mean the other geek!"

"Me?" Zack stepped forward "what makes you think I'm a ranger?"

"What makes us think he's a ranger?" asked Skull after a second.

"Uh…I don't know" Bulk and Skull ambled off as the fighting duo fell to the floor laughing.

* * *

**Done…**

Kira: answer your reviewers

**Ok

* * *

**

_Red Ranger Lover: Hey, thanks for the review…I'm more of a yellow myself…Kira's da bomb_

_CrystalClear444: Rocky cant dance... thanks for the support_

_VampireWizard: You really like this story...thanks for the review…Goldar wouldn't be smart enough to realize that he could stomp on Rocky…Goldar's stupid

* * *

_

**Ok**

Kira: Review for the…random person

**RANDOM PERSON!**

Kira: Yep…


End file.
